Love first
by inumiki
Summary: Another Detective Conan ficcy. Ran is suspecting Conan is Shinichi again(if you haven't read the manga, then your screwed .). Kogorou has another case, that Conan may have to help him with. A few pairings in here, but maybe not much. Hattori will showup.
1. Default Chapter

"Shinichi, when will you be back?" Ran's voice over the phone asked.  
  
"When I get done with this mystery. How many times do I have to tell you?" Conan replied, using his bowtie for the umteenth time.  
  
"Well, if you don't hurry, I'll have to come looking for you myself!" Ran said, angerly, "Because Professor Agasa said he knew where you were!"  
  
'Dammit! I forgot, Ran heard me talking with Professor Agasa..must make a mental note not to say anything around her and Agasa...' Conan thought, as he said goodbye.  
  
Ran slammed the phone down. She was really tired of Shinichi being real short with her. But she got up, to find Conan.  
  
"Conan? Conan...where are you?" She asked.  
  
Conan came running in, with Kogorou behind him.  
  
"I told you not to follow me!" Kogorou said, hitting Conan on the head.  
  
"Oww..." Conan whined, rubbing his head, 'If I wasn't trying to find the Black Organization, I'd be gone by now, and famous!' He thought.   
  
"What were you doing Father?" Ran asked, as she picked Conan up from the floor, "You okay?" She asked him.  
  
Conan smiled at her.  
  
'Why does he remind me of Shinichi when he does that? Shinichi just called me today...so that couldn't be it?' Ran thought, as she smiled back.  
  
"Something wrong, Neechan?" Conan asked her.  
  
"Nope, everything's fine." Ran replied, "So..Father, what did you do?"  
  
"I had to find..." Kogorou said, faking a cough, "a dog."  
  
'Great old man. That is one thing you can do without my help.' Conan thought.  
  
"Well, tonight we get to eat out." Kogorou said.  
  
Ran looked at her father.  
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"Uh...I wanted to go out to eat for a change." Kogorou said, sweating.  
  
"More like business to me." Ran said, glaring at her dad, "I don't see why you take all these cases!"  
  
Kogorou just stood there, trying to think.  
  
"What kind of case did Uncle get?" Conan asked.  
  
"I just have to watch someone...." Kogorou said.  
  
"You seem to get a lot of these lately." Ran said, thoughtfully, "Shinichi always was into those murder cases..."  
  
"I don't care about your boyfriend." Kogorou said, as he went to change.  
  
Ran blushed.  
  
"Neechan," Conan said, "shouldn't we go change?"  
  
"Yeah." Ran said, and walked into her room. 


	2. A letdown

Conan sighed with relief. He knew Ran was getting suspicious. He went to change, hoping that she wouldn't find out any time soon. Soon, Kogorou, Ran and Conan were ready to go out.  
  
"So Father, where are we going?" Ran asked.  
  
"Um...well...you see..we aren't actually going out to eat. I have been employed to follow someone..as I told you before. I don't really have enough money to eat at this fancy restraunt, so you and Conan are going to the diner." Kogorou said, and Ran hit him.  
  
"That's not funny! Why do you have to let your cases come first?!" She yelled, as she took the money he had in his hand, "Come on Conan, let's go."   
  
Ran dragged Conan out the door, while Kogorou stood there, with a red mark on his face.   
  
"Neechan! Neechan! Slow down!" Conan said, as he was dragged down the sidewalk.   
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Conan. It's just that my dad makes me mad sometimes. And Shinichi does too. He never comes home and visits me anymore." Ran said.  
  
'I can't Ran...' Conan thought, 'If you knew what happened to me you'd be in danger.'   
  
"Conan..." Ran started.  
  
"Yeah?" Conan replied.  
  
"Nevermind. Do you think Shinichi will come back?" She asked.  
  
"Of course! He likes you right? Then he will." Conan blushed a bit, after saying it.  
  
They then stopped, and saw Kogorou walk past with a lady. Ran got mad.  
  
"That...stupid...baka..." She said, trying to control herself.  
  
Kogorou stopped short when he saw his daughter.  
  
"R-Ran? I thought you went out to eat." He said, faltering under Ran's flashing eyes.  
  
"We were! Till you showed up and ruined my appetiete." Ran said, and Conan's fingers were begining to hurt.  
  
"Ohh, is this your children?" The lady asked.  
  
She was no more than around eighteen or so.   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am if my father has bothered you or anything." Ran said.  
  
"Oh not at all. He has accompanied to my house, which is down this street. Of course, my father has put him up to it. Following me and all." She sounded like she knew everything but didn't care, "I'm Fuwara Mika. It's nice to meet you two."  
  
"I'm Mouri Ran and this is Edogawa Conan. It's nice to meet you too!" Ran said, bowing.  
  
"You knew I was following you?!" Kogorou asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of course! I may look pretty, but I'm not stupid." Mika said.  
  
'Haha old man, she has got you.' Conan thought.  
  
Mika looked down at Conan.  
  
"He's soo cute! Is he your brother?" She asked.  
  
Ran blushed. Conan sighed.  
  
"No. He's just staying with us. His...uncle...asked us to watch over him. Professor Agasa said he was too busy to take care of Conan himself." Ran replied.  
  
"Agasa? You know where he lives?" Mika asked.  
  
"Yeah. He lives right next to Shinichi." Ran said, then blushed.  
  
"Oh, a sweetheart huh? Shinichi Kudo right? That detective guy?" Mika asked, "He seems like such an airhead!"  
  
'Oh excuse me for being an airhead.' Conan thought, "What is neechan doing here? You don't look like you live around here."  
  
"Oh, such a smart boy." Mika said, patting Conan's head, "I live over somewhere in Osaka. My father lives here, and I have a house here next to him. I was just visiting my...friend."  
  
"Where does he live?" Ran asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping Mouri-san could tell me?" Mika said, looking at Kogorou.  
  
Kogorou was smoking. He looked up from his ciggerate.   
  
"Who are you looking for? I can find him! Hahahahaha." Kogorou said, swelling up with pride.  
  
"I was looking for the person you were talking about. No, not Kudo-kun either. Even though I have seen him a few times. I was looking for Professor Agasa. He's my father's friend, and mine. I was hoping he could help me with something." Mika said, smiling.  
  
"Conan can take you! He's over there all the time. Won't you take her, Conan?" Ran asked.  
  
"Yeah. I will. Let's go!" Conan said, seizing Mika's hand and dragging her away from Ran and Kogorou.  
  
"Thank you." Mika said, as she followed him.  
  
Conan was lost in thought as he took her to Agasa's house. Agasa had never spoken about a friend that was rich. Well, none that he never knew of. They walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"C-Conan? And who is this?" Agasa asked.  
  
"This is Fuwara Mika. She said her father is a friend of yours." Conan said.  
  
"Please come in. It's been how long, Mika?" Agasa asked.  
  
Conan went in, and put his slippers on.  
  
"About five years, no...ten. That was the last time I saw you, Agasa-san. How is your profession going?" Mika asked.  
  
"Fine. How is your father?" Agasa asked.  
  
"Agasa-san. He's not my father, is he?" Mika asked.  
  
Conan looked at Professor Agasa. He looked shocked.  
  
"What would give you that idea?" Agasa asked.   
  
"I saw. I saw it. And you knew! How long were you guys going to keep this secret from me? As soon as I got married off?" Mika said, holding back tears.  
  
Agasa turned around. He was trying to come up with something to say to that. He knew if she knew, that she would confront her father. Then her father would come to him and persist him to ask how she found out.  
  
"You were taken in when you were young. Around one or two. Your mother abandoned you, and your real father died. Fuwara-san saw you, and since he had no heir, decided to take you in. I guess he fell in love with you." Agasa said, after a while.   
  
"Professor Agasa?" Conan said, "Mika isn't in here. She went out after a while. She said she wouldn't tell her father. And she said thank you."   
  
"Shinichi..." Agasa said, "Shouldn't you get home?"  
  
Conan jumped up. He headed toward the door, and turned back.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Professor. She found out. You knew she would, sometime." He left.  
  
Ran was waiting outside of Professor Agasa's house. Conan bumped into her on accident.  
  
"Conan! Watch where you are going!" She scolded.  
  
Mika was with her. She was smiling. But it didn't seem that her smile reached her eyes. They were empty of all emotion. 


End file.
